La vida en Rosa
by Florence Starr
Summary: Carlisle y Esme pasan otro cartorce de febrero, solo que esta vez sin la compañía de sus hijos adoptivos. Mientras tanto Carlisle por fin revela porque para el el día de san valentín es otro día más.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Nota:

Les recomiento escuchar la vie en rose de Edith Piaff cuando los personajes lo hagan

no pongo link porque no sale ¬¬

Feliz Día de San Valentín atrasado

-

14 de febrero

"Fecha que pasa para muchos sin pena ni gloria, fecha en la que la palabra amor se sobrevalua y fecha en la cual sigue habiendo muestras de que las almas gemelas existen C. Cullen "- ¿Lo escribiste tú?- Murmuró Esme a su marido , mientras guardaba el pequeño libro en el librero - El señor que no cree en el día de san Valentín…

-Esme, Carlisle, no me esperen – Dijo Edward- Llegare tarde hoy

- Edward espera- Pero Edward ya había salido de la casa - ¿Qué le pasa? Iba tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Llegamos al amor no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprendemos a creer que una persona imperfecta es totalmente perfecta. Va a ver a Bella, a su Bella, su reacción es comprensible – Dijo Carlisle con calma levantándose del sillón – Y no va a ser el único; no sé en donde se encuentran Alice y Jasper y no creo que Rose ni Emmett regresen en días, la verdad no me extrañaría que nos invitaran pronto a otra boda.

- Jasper invitó a Alice a Suiza, rentó una cabaña en la montaña, se olvidarán de todos y de todo por tres semanas – Dijo Esme acercándose a la ventana – La casa nunca había estado tan sola, aunque es natural ¿No? Los niños mortales crecen y dejan el nido, mientras sus padres envejecen, esperando que la vida los trate bien, compartiendo su vida con la persona que ellos eligieron.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó él acercándose a ella.

- Simple nostalgia, estaba pensando en que quizá esto sea el único sentimiento real de una madre y esposa que yo pueda sentir. Nunca envejeceremos, ni veremos las hojas del otoño caer mientras nuestros hijos hacen su vida en otro lado, nunca vamos a tener el cabello blanco, ni seremos abuelos, pero sobre todo nunca habrá promesas de amor después de la muerte; ninguno de los dos cerrará los ojos para descansar en otro lado – Exclamó ella y sin más, abrazó a su esposo – Pero no me hagas caso de vez en cuando pierdo el control pero siempre se me pasa, voy a estar bien. Vete que no querrás llegar tarde al trabajo

- Esme, no te voy a dejar en este estado, tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí en el hospital- Carlisle se separó de ella y se acerco a la puerta- Voy a hablar a George para ver si me puede suplir hoy, porque no subes a mi estudio y me esperas ahí.

Carlisle salió de la habitación con el celular en la mano y se perdió por el pasillo, Esme subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Desde que entró se sintió una intrusa: estaba en el santuario de Carlisle y ella lo estaba ultrajando, sabía que ahí era donde su esposo iba a olvidarse de sus penas y de sus problemas. El estudio estaba igual como lo había dejado Carlisle solo que había algo nuevo: un viejo toca discos; Esme estaba encantada hacía tiempo que no veía uno, colocó uno de los enormes discos y lo prendió, el pasado inundó el estudio mientras las notas bailaban en un entusiasta frenesí.

-¿La vie en rose? – Preguntó Carlisle en el umbral la puerta mientras se empezaba a oír la voz de la cantante

- Lo siento, estaba ahí y hacía mucho que no veía uno – Dijo Esme apenada

- Eres una tonta, ¿No recuerdas mis votos? Todo lo mío es tuyo incluso mi vieja colección de discos de música francesa – Él entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacía Esme – ¿Me concede esta pieza señora Cullen?

La tomo entre sus brazos y los dos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Ellos existían, eran reales mientras dejaban todo el mundo mortal atrás de la puerta, no había un aquí ni un ahora, no había pasado ni futuro, solo ellos, dos almas, dos almas que nunca se encuentran por casualidad y en ese momento estaban bailando al compas de una triste y olvidada canción de amor.

-Hoy es san Valentín – Dijo Carlisle – No creas que lo he olvidado

-Lo sé, pero siempre para ti ha sido una fecha más en el calendario – Musitó Esme

-Hoy haré una excepción cariño, pídeme lo que quieras – Aferrándose más a ella - Lo que quieras.

-Puedo preguntar por qué no te gusta este día-

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – Dijo este mientras bajaba el ritmo del baile

-Como olvidarlo, nunca dejare de agradecer a ese viejo roble por romperse. Me ayudaste a levantarme y me curaste la pierna. Después de eso nunca pude olvidarlo, marcó mi vida.

-Nunca lo he dicho pero también hubo un momento que me marcó de por vida: ese joven doctor nunca pudo olvidar a la joven señorita que se cayó del árbol, así que desde que la conoció iba y compraba una rosa, irónicamente, rosa, porque su color le recordaba a ella. Intentaba darse ánimos de decirle lo que había significado, hasta que por fin, un catorce de febrero se atrevió y fue buscarla a su casa…

Carlisle se detuvo, la música seguía pero él había parado, Esme intentó sumergirse en sus recuerdos humanos: un día de san Valentín, su madre la había puesto en un tren con destino a Dakota, a pesar de los berrinches y discusiones previas, para conocer a su prometido Charles Evenson.

-Iba a proponerle matrimonio… - La voz de Carlisle perdió volumen – Pero cuando llegue su madre me informó que iba en un tren para conocer a su prometido. Aunque ya no había sangre por mis venas por fin había comprendido la expresión "corazón partido", hasta entonces siempre lo había considerado como una descripción fantasiosa. Sin embargo, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y me dolía cada latido del corazón. Decidí que el día que la encontrara le compraría el número rosas de los días que la había extrañado, de los días que la había añorado. Todos los días iba agregando una rosa.

Carlisle le tomó la mano, Esme lo miró a los ojos y recordó porque se había enamorado de él y como su amor iba creciendo más y más. Él era perfecto, cariñoso y un buen esposo, todo lo que ella había deseado más sin embargo había algo mas, Carlisle la hacía sentir plena, todo lo que le había faltado en su vida humana, él lo había llenado; era como si desde el inicio él y ella hubieran sido creados para encajar perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-Entonces te encontré y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo – Continuó él, los dos salieron del estudio y se aproximaron al pasillo- Pero yo seguí contando las rosas, de manera de diferente, pero las seguía contando: cien cuando me aceptaste como tu esposo, mil cuando dijiste si en el altar, diez cuando pasabas la tarde conmigo junto al fuego.

Llegaron a las escaleras, y Esme pensó que si hubiera sido humana se hubiera desmayado en ese momento, la casa estaba llena de flores rosas, no había un solo espacio sin un florero, recorrió con la vista la cocina y la estancia: su casa se había convertido en un jardín y ella se sentía en un sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

-Las rosas son porque nunca envejeceremos, porque tampoco veremos las hojas del otoño caer mientras nuestros hijos hacen su vida en otro lado, ni vamos a tener el cabello blanco, ni seremos abuelos, porque tampoco habrán promesas de amor después de la muerte, pero seguirás aquí conmigo, siempre – Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala - El tiempo es demasiado lento para los que esperan, demasiado rápido para los que temen, demasiado largo para los que lamentan, demasiado corto para los que celebran. Pero para los que aman, el tiempo es la eternidad.

-Después de casarme con un vampiro he aprendido que si yo estoy con él nada de lo demás importa- Dijo Esme acercándose a él

-Haces que vea la vida en color rosa – Carlisle se acercó y la besó con la misma intensidad con la que la hubiera besado ese catorce de febrero de 1911 – Esme Anne Platt ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?


End file.
